


Summertime Love

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sweat, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "Alright, alright," he sighed, giving in. He was starting to get too warm, so perhaps it would be the best, tugging V inside, who quickly slipped his tee shirt back on. Although there was no air conditioning, it still did feel quite a bit cooler with the windows all shut up and the door closed tight to keep the sweltering heat out. "Want a beer?" Jackie asked, immediately making his way to the fridge, swinging the large door open and pulling a fresh six pack out of it."Well, I'm not gonna say no, if that's what you're asking," V said, plopping down on Jackie's couch, sinking down into it a little bit as he kicked his shoes off.
Relationships: V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Summertime Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razorflame45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/gifts).



> Wrote this as a test thing to get a feel for Jackie, enjoy!

Summers in Night City were always the worst, the vast concrete city absorbing heat, the bright sun reflecting off of the massive twenty-story skyscrapers; blinding people as they walked by. Corpos never had anything to worry about, sitting comfortably in their cushy offices with the air conditioning blasting at full power. 

Others were not so lucky, bartenders leaned back from the counters to prevent beads of sweat from hitting the bar before them. Car mechanics draped towels over their shoulders to protect them from the blazing sun in a feeble attempt to prevent a sunburn that would last a week as they worked in the yards. 

“Today, of all days?” V asked, ducking into the shade of Jackie’s garage. Despite the door being up, it did nothing to change the temperature inside. V wished there was a bit of a breeze, something to take the dry humidity out of the air. The summers were brutal, not a cloud in the sky to shield the area from the sun. Not a single gust of air moved throughout the town, save for the fans that cooled off massive generators and turbines. The winters were fine, but he loved the rain. 

“It’s my day off,” Jackie answered, sitting on a toolbox that looked like it had certainly seen better days. The red paint was chipping off of the sides of it, and the top had a dent in it. V wasn’t sure if it was from it being dropped, or from Jackie constantly sitting on it as a make-shift chair. V made a mental note to see if he could find some more chairs somewhere for the guy. 

“Most people spend their days off indoors, you know, in the air conditioning,” V rolled his eyes, setting down the case with the part in it that he had picked up for Jackie. 

“Nah, got stuff to do,” Jackie laughed, grinning ear to ear. V couldn’t help but smile alongside him. “You can wait inside if ya want though,” he offered, knowing that V didn’t fare well in the heat. Jackie never seemed to mind it, not even blinking as he would exit a convenience store and have the one-hundred degree heat hit him in the face. Most people assumed it would be the other way around, the bigger guy suffering in the sweltering heat. But it never phased Jackie, or, he never showed it, at least. 

“Not gonna wait inside while you work, I came over to help you,” he pointed out, V picking up the case and setting it up on the table, flipping the clasps before tugging the lid up and open. 

“Holy shit V, I told you to grab the cheapest one,” Jackie said, glancing at the part before up at V. He was already well over budget on his bike, he tried to justify it to himself by saying that it was an investment. He could buy a cheap part three times or just splurge and buy a nice expensive part that would last. 

“I know, I pitched in a bit to get you a nicer one,” V said, “I know your bike means a lot to you.”

“You gonk,” Jackie rolled his eyes, “I know how much you spent on this.” 

“We got some big gigs coming up,” V pointed out. “So I’m not worried about it,” he said, Jackie letting out a defeated sigh, knowing that there was no way he would be able to win this argument. Deep down, V didn’t care about the eddies, he would transfer every single one out of his account for Jackie if he needed it. “Plus, with the money you saved, you can get that new paint job you’ve been talking about,” V said. 

“Oh, so you  _ do  _ listen to me ramble on about my bike,” Jackie laughed loudly. “God that’s embarrassing.” Jackie said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that he tended to ramble on at times, especially about his hobbies. V never once would stop him, or try to change the subject. Even if he didn’t understand, he would still actively listen.

“I always listen, even if I don’t seem like it,” V promised. “And I like listening to you talk about your hobbies, they mean a lot to you, even if I don’t get some of the technical terms sometimes.”

“You’re the best choom a guy could ever ask for,” Jackie said, wrapping his arm around V, causing V to groan. 

“Jackie, you’re all sweaty,” V whined, trying to get out of his grasp, Jackie now using both arms to pin V against his chest, cheek pressing against the damp tee shirt he wore. V continued to struggle, trying his best to get away and prevent his clothes from getting sweaty. 

“It’s hot, what do you expect?” Jackie pointed out, finally letting go. “I’ve been out here for hours anyways.”

“You should be taking breaks indoors.”

“Doesn’t matter, the air conditioning went, can’t get anyone out here for a few days anyways. Corpos get first dibs on maintenance it seems these days.”

“We did a gig for a HVAC guy a while back, you should ask him for a favor, I’m sure he’d come out here and at least take a look at it for you.”

“Guy’s busy, I tried. He said he’d be out here if he had a cancellation though.”

“Jackie it’s going to be even hotter tomorrow.”

“I’ll live, you act like I’m gonna melt overnight,” Jackie wheezed.

“You could always come over and stay the night you know,” V offered. “Bed’s big enough for two,” he continued, Jackie nodding a few times. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said, although V knew that meant he would be staying the night with him tonight- which he never minded. His apartment was more than large enough for the both of them to lounge and sleep in comfortably. The only thing that had issues was the small showers. Jackie was fairly broad, especially in comparison to himself. 

V helped for several hours, shedding his tee shirt after a while, tossing it onto the workout bench. He wasn’t as savvy with vehicles as Jackie was, so he pretty much just brought him things when he asked for them, which was good enough to him. He knew he was helping at least. 

As the sun went down, the temperature slowly began to dip. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough to stop them from sweating to death inside of the garage. 

“Can’t wait for it to be finished,” Jackie said, sitting back, missing the tool box and landing on the floor instead. V struggled to hold in his laughter while Jackie grumbled and pushed himself up, kicking the tool box to the side slightly. 

“It’s gonna be great,” V said. He knew that the bike was Jackie’s pride and joy for now, and he was happy that he had a side project that he could focus on to distract himself from jobs and gigs that seemed to be coming at them left and right. 

“Thanks for helping me out today, I’m sure there’s a million other things you would’ve rather done than spent the day in a hot garage.”

“And pass up the opportunity to spend the day with my best choom? Not a chance in the world,” V insisted, wasting no time wrapping his arms around Jackie’s middle, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. 

“Well now you’re just making me blush,” Jackie smiled, pressing a few gentle kisses to the top of his head. 

"Why don't we go inside, you're all sweaty and I wanna sit down," V whined, Jackie not surprised that V wanted to kick back and relax on his day off. 

"Alright, alright," he sighed, giving in. He was starting to get too warm, so perhaps it would be the best, tugging V inside, who quickly slipped his tee shirt back on. Although there was no air conditioning, it still did feel quite a bit cooler with the windows all shut up and the door closed tight to keep the sweltering heat out. "Want a beer?" Jackie asked, immediately making his way to the fridge, swinging the large door open and pulling a fresh six pack out of it. 

"Well, I'm not gonna say no, if that's what you're asking," V said, plopping down on Jackie's couch, sinking down into it a little bit as he kicked his shoes off. 

"Who would say no on a day like this?" Jackie laughed, setting the pack down on the table, pulling out a bottle and handing it to V. V grabbed the bottle opener from the table, hearing the bottle hiss as the cap was removed, Jackie doing the same, plopping down next to him. "Didn't realize how hot it was until the air from the fridge hit me," he laughed, downing half of his bottle in one go, letting out a deep sigh. 

V took a few swigs off the top, leaning back in the couch, getting comfortable. 

"Fuuuck, this is the life," Jackie grinned. 

"What happened to the big leagues, hmm?" V asked, "gonna live it up in a massive penthouse somewhere?"

"Oh yeah," Jackie laughed. "I want a shower so big I could fit several people in it, and one of those big beds you see in cheesy romance bds," he said, picturing himself sprawled out across a massive bed.

"Better invite me over then," V pointed out. 

"You'll get a key!" V grinned at Jackie's words, both of them working on their beers. The television played quietly as Jackie grabbed a second one, tossing the cap at V, watching it bounce off the top of his head and land on the floor. 

V picked his off of the table, giving it a toss towards Jackie, watching it bounce from his shoulder. The both of them finished their second beers, V watching as the room began to shift around him. 

"Fuck this is good stuff," V said, cradling the bottle in his grasp as he started a third drink, looking at the label. 

"Yeah? Did a favor for a guy, he paid me with it. Don't always need the eddies, sometime's a trade's just as good," Jackie explained, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he cracked open his third bottle, blasting his way through that one as well. 

V's eyes glanced over Jackie, one arm slung up over the back of the couch, both feet planted firmly on the coffee table. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, his arms and neck glistening in the low light of Jackie's living space. Perhaps it was the alcohol slowly sinking into his system, but fuck Jackie looked good like this. 

He watched his adams apple bob with every deep swig of his bear, eyes trailing down to the chest hair that was visible over the top of his tank top, licking his lips automatically at the sight. He couldn't help but follow the line of his arm, eyes darting to his armpit, feeling the familiar sensation of his cock hardening in his jeans at the thought. 

Jackie knew he was attractive, with his legs spread slightly, lips wrapped around the edge of a beer bottle. He had the confidence of a million-eddie corpo to boot as well. 

"Cooling down?" Jackie asked, running his fingertips through the back of V's short hair, feeling the dampness against his fingertips. "Can always sit in front of the fridge if ya want," he smiled, V practically melting at the sight. 

"Yeah, doing much better," he nodded, finishing off his bottle, setting it on the coffee table. Anything beat being in the extreme heat at this point. He loved Jackie's hands, strong and large, no matter what they were doing, V was always watching them. 

V moved, climbing into Jackie's lap, feeling his strong thighs beneath him, immediately able to feel the body heat seep through his jeans. 

"Comfortable?" Jackie asked, hand moving to V's lower back, fingers tracing up his spine. 

"Beats the couch," he smiled, Jackie quickly finishing his beer, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor, hearing it roll away as he held onto V's waist with both hands, pulling them closer together. 

"Shit, I'm all sweaty, should probably change first," Jackie said, going to move V off of him who quickly stopped him. 

"I don't mind," V said, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he spoke, Jackie not moving who slowly pieced it together. Jackie's biceps were still slightly slick with sweat as V ran his hands up them, fingertips mapping out the strong muscles there. The training with Vik had certainly been paying off- then again, Jackie was a fairly large guy to start with. 

V pressed his lips to Jackie's tasting beer on his tongue as Jackie instantly parted his lips for V. Jackie's hands fell lower, pulling V against him by his ass, hands kneading him as they made out. "Fuck," V muttered, his breath hot against Jackie's mouth. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight at this point, and he could feel Jackie's cock beneath him. 

Jackie's hands roamed across his sides, feeling the dip of his waist up to his ribs. V's lips shifted, peppering kisses across his jawline and down to his neck, feeling Jackie's pulse thrum beneath a gentle kiss. 

"God… V," Jackie groaned, tilting his head back against the back of the couch, grinding up against his ass slightly. He felt Jackie shiver beneath him as he ran his tongue across his neck, tasting the salty sweat there. "Gonna ruin my pants if ya keep this up, V," Jackie warned, eyes-half lidded. Even with just the simplest of actions, he was already coming completely undone. 

But V knew that he couldn't exactly wait much longer without facing the same problem. Reluctantly, his hands left Jackie's arms, working at his own pants as Jackie began to do the same, both of them shoving them down enough to free their cocks. V's eyelashes fluttered as a moan escaped him, Jackie grabbing both of their cocks and stroking them together. 

"Fuck, Jackie," V panted, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He moaned against Jackie's mouth as their lips were forced together once again, their tongues swiping against one another's. 

Jackie pulled away, their lips slick with spit as they panted, moaning gently. 

"V… fuck… let me fuck your thighs, please," Jackie begged, V whimpering at the thought. 

"God, yes," he nodded. 

"Better move this to the bedroom, have a feeling the couch will break, ha!" He laughed at the thought, V's cock twitching at the pure thought of Jackie fucking his thighs so hard he breaks his furniture. 

What he wasn't expecting, was Jackie to pick him up with such ease, carrying him into the bedroom as he tossed V onto the bed. The both of them shed their clothes quickly, Jackie tossing his to the ground. 

"Can I ask for something that may be weird?" V asked, looking up at Jackie. 

"You can ask for anything you want," he smiled, V swallowing his nerves. 

"Can I have your sweaty shirt?" V asked, silence stretching between them before Jackie laughed and nodded. 

"Here I thought you were gonna ask for something weird, V," he winked, picking up the damp tank top and handing it over to V, who held it as if he would somehow rip it if he handled it too poorly. His cock was practically throbbing against his abdomen as Jackie joined him on the bed, feeling it sink next to him, their lips connecting once more as Jackie's hands roamed all over his body. "Turn over," Jackie instructed, pulling back as V laid on his side, Jackie pressing his chest against the other's back, placing gentle kisses across the back of his neck as he slid his cock between his thighs, moaning gently against V's ear. 

V didn't think his face could get any more red, with Jackie's hand on his waist, and V bringing the damp sweaty shirt to his face, savoring the smell of Jackie on it as he began to thrust between his thighs. His bedding smelled just like Jackie, of sweat and cologne, the faint smell of detergent on them as he was surrounded by him. 

"Oh god," V moaned, body trembling as Jackie wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to stroke him quickly. He had enjoyed the company of joytoys from time to time, something to blow off steam, something for when BDs just didn't cut it, when he wanted to feel something  _ real.  _

But  _ this,  _ was something else entirely. Feeling Jackie's warm chest against his back, his breath against the side of his neck, his sweaty shirt pressed to his nose as he took another deep inhale. God he smelled so good it should be illegal, taking deep sniffs of the tank top. 

"V, fuck," Jackie moaned, voice low against his shoulder as he picked up the pace. He wished he had used a bit of lube, just to ease the way, but it certainly wasn't worth stopping what he was doing. He could always do that next time. 

V buried his cheekbone into the pillow below, moaning loudly as the bed creaked below them. 

"J-Jackie," he whimpered, lips parted constantly now, moans pouring from him as his cock wept precum across the bedding below. "Oh  _ fuck, _ " V whimpered, eyes slipping shut as Jackie began to move his hand faster. He was practically drooling on his pillow now, so blissed out. 

V couldn't help it, unable to hold his orgasm back as he came, back arching against Jackie's chest. Jackie's fingers dug into the soft dip of his waist, no doubt leaving red marks in their wake as his teeth dug into the side of V's neck. 

"You sound so good for me, baby," Jackie muttered, V biting his lower lip at the pet name. He wasn't sure what he liked more, the nickname, or Jackie grunting against his neck as he fucked his thighs. 

Jackie moaned loudly against the crook of his neck as he came, further soiling the bedding below. 

The triple combination of the heat, the alcohol, and the post-orgasm glow caused them both to sprawl out on the bed, panting slightly. 

"Wanna crash here for the night?" Jackie offered, V looking over at him, already half-asleep, causing Jackie to burst into laughter. "Take that as a yes, then," he smiled, grabbing a thin blanket from the foot of the bed and using it to cover them up a bit, knowing the temperature would drop quickly during the night without the sun. 

Jackie reached over, pulling V a little bit closer, knowing that it was still too warm for them to fully be able to cuddle, but close enough so their shoulders were touching. V let out a hum as Jackie pushed his hair from his face. 

"Mi vida," he whispered, V looking over at him with a smile before leaning over and pressing their lips together lovingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> *translation, mi vida: my life*
> 
> Follow me over on twitter, @TakemurasBurger


End file.
